Sacred Rubies, Teen Pirates and Rum
by AnimationNut
Summary: Jasmine Torrington is a teen pirate on the run from her aristocrat family and the law. Her goal is to become the most known pirate in the Caribbean. Too bad Jack has that title. Jas may be known yet. But for an entirely different-and not good-reason.
1. A Pirates Life for Me

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. This my first shot in this category, so please be nice :) I would love reviews, but not flames. Thank ya! :)**

**A Pirates Life for Me**

The rain drizzled onto the docks and created a veil of mist that shaded Port Royal. Even though the rain sent a chill up your spine, it was quite humid out. But it was the perfect weather for a heist to be pulled at the governor's mansion.

"I really must get that latch fixed." A soft voice muttered. Her long blond hair was matted by the rain, and the wooden beads that were twisted in her blond strands kept knocking against her face. She shoved them aside impatiently and quietly crept along the silent streets of Port Royal.

The object she was after was an amulet. It was an extremely precious and important amulet that was made of gold and decorated with diamonds, rubies and emeralds. The exact amulet that had fallen off of her neck because of the broken latch and fell to the ground, only to be found by a passing Governor Swann that was out for a morning stroll. The amulet was important because not of its value, but of its sentimental value. It had been the first item Jasmine Torrington had stolen. Her first act of piracy.

Jas stared at the large iron gates and frowned. With a sigh, she gripped the wet bars and started to climb. Her oversized black boots slipped on the iron, but she managed to get over to the other side. She landed neatly and crept towards a frosted-glass window that was within her height. This was not tall at all, considering she was just under five feet. She was hoping to hit a growth spurt. Surely she would grow taller. She was only sixteen, after all.

Jas tried opening the window, but it was locked. Not that she expected anything different. She reached into her right boot and pulled her dagger from its secret holder that was stitched to the inside of her boot.

The dagger was her second precious item; a silver dagger with a gold hilt that was studied with diamonds and sapphires. She only really used it in emergencies. She slipped the blade in the window's crack and jiggled it until she hit the blade. She carefully pulled the window open and climbed in.

Jas stared at the vast drawing room she had just entered. Silk drapes, oak chiffoniers and golden candelabras decorated the room. It was quite lavish, but Jas was used to this kind of lifestyle. She had grown up with it for fifteen years.

And then she betrayed her family and broke their hearts.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Jas cautiously made her way up the wooden stairs and entered the carpeted corridor that led to an assortment of rooms.

Now where would the governor hide such a valuable item?

_His bedroom._ Jas slipped down the corridor and peered around many doorframes.

"Blasted house has so many rooms!" Jas muttered when she checked the twentieth room. "I don't know why anyone would need so many. What is wrong with a simple house? Less costly and much more cozy."

She came upon a closed door. She slowly opened the door and glanced into the dim room, only light source being the moon shining through the gauze curtains.

A jewellery box sat atop his dresser. Smiling, Jas approached it and lifted the lid. A light melody flowed from the box, but it was like a gunshot in the silent room. Jas hastily slammed the lid down and tensed. Nothing. Quelling a sigh of relief, Jas picked up the box and took it with her. It was much easier this way, and besides, she was a pirate after all.

Well...at the moment she was a house prowler. But it wasn't her fault she didn't have a real boat or a crew!

She tiptoed into the corridor and yelped when a sharp light blinded her.

"Halt!" A Navy man hollered, raising his lantern so he could get a better look at the thief.

Jas reared back and slammed the box upside the man's head. She jumped over his limp body and ran for the stair case. Two more Navy men came hurrying towards her from the other end of the hall.

"I didn't know the governor was so paranoid." Jas muttered before launching herself over the banister railing and hurtling a flight before landing on the floor below. Her ankle twisted slightly, but nothing serious.

Jas opened the large French doors and felt her blue eyes cross when they locked on a sword pointed at her neck.

"Stand down, miss." The threatening voice of Commodore James Norrington ordered

Jas casually shifted the wooden box underneath one arm. "I could...but I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

She grabbed the hilt of the sword that was tied at her waist. She clashed the blade with the Commodore's, and she blocked each blow and thrust and delivered many of her own. James cursed when his sword flew out of his hand and slid across the floor. Jas smiled at him and wiggled her fingers in farewell before kicking him in the stomach and tearing off into the humid and damp night.

Murtogg stood before James and nervously asked, "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes." James muttered and hastily stood up. His pride was much more bruised from the fact he had been beaten by a mere teen. "Search the perimeter at once. I want that girl arrested immediately."

...

Jas crawled underneath the docks and smiled. Her first prized possession was the sword she had at her hip. It was just like her dagger, but much longer and instead of sapphires had topaz and pearls. She shifted through the jewellery box before finally pulling out her amulet. She latched it once more around her neck and smiled at the weight it held against her chest. She curiously dug through the jewellery box and pulled out some pearls and gold chains.

"I never considered Governor Swann to have such lovely taste in jewellery." Jas smirked and proceeded to tie the pearls in her hair and decorate her belt with the gold chains. She rolled up the cuffs of her brown slacks and squeezed some water out of her white shirt. She had cut off the sleeves so she could allow her arms some air. If it's one thing Jas hated, it was tight fitting clothes and dresses.

How she despised dresses.

Jas sighed and fixed the green bandana that held back her blond hair and thoughtfully surveyed the lapping waves of the Caribbean Sea. She leaned against the damp wood and frowned. "Nothing to do now but wait and see if I can find a ship heading for Tortuga."

She had only dozed off for fifteen minutes when she awoke to pistols firing and battle cries. Shocked, she peered out from her hiding place and was greeted with dozens of pirates and navy officers locked in battle.

"You fall asleep for a few minutes and everything goes into chaos." Jas muttered. She climbed out and started sprinting for the nearest boat she could find. What better way to escape than during a pirate's invasion? And there was a good chance they would be heading back to Tortuga after this.

Gripping the ropes, Jas climbed her way up and peered over the side of the boat. Many pirates were locked in battle and preoccupied with...surviving. Jas swung onto the deck and crawled below deck. She ducked into the first room she found and that happened to be the rum cellar. Raising an eyebrow, Jas shrugged and plucked a bottle from a shelf and uncorked it. She took a swing and curled up in a far dark corner that was concealed by barrels.

"Mother would kill me if she ever saw this," Jas mused before taking another swig.

Let's hope she never finds out where I am.


	2. Tortuga, Secrets and Thieves

**I honestly did not catch that Torrington and Norrington thing until it was brought up lol :P And I'm setting this story between...Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Review please :)**

**Tortuga, Secrets and Thieves**

Jas listened to the pirates dock the ship at the Tortuga dock and she carefully crawled out of her hiding place. She snagged another bottle of rum for later and tucked it in her belt. She peered above deck and noted that only three pirates were left to guard the ship. All of which were engrossed in a game of cards. Jas rolled her blue eyes and hurried off of the ship and into the main part of Tortuga.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother coming here," Jas muttered and wrinkled her nose in disgust as a man stumbled by drenched in mud and his own bile. Admittedly, she herself was not the picture of cleanliness, but her hair was free of lice and her body free of mould and fungus. She glanced up at the pub and slipped inside. She was bound to find another ship to catch a ride on.

She settled herself on a stool up on the second floor and pulled the bottle from her belt. She uncorked it and took a swig before resting her chin in her hand and glancing around the pub. Nothing but dirty pirates playing cards and others leering at her. Nothing unusual.

"...the sacred ruby of Jalapa Island."

Jas arched an eyebrow as she picked up this tidbit of conversation and turned her gaze towards the speaker. She immediately recognized the first man. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow! But she had no idea who the man with the grey mullet chops was. She moved a few stools over and pretended to be interested at the sword collection on the wall while she listened.

"Aye Mr. Gibbs. But what does this ruby do for me?" Jack questioned, taking a long drink of his rum.

"Well Cap'n, t'is extremely valuable it is. Any man would pay a hefty price, they would." Gibbs persuaded.

"And how do you know that you're source is trustworthy?"

"What would he gain from lying?"

"Good point. Set sail for Jalapa Islands and ready the Pearl. We set sail on open oceans as soon as dawn breaks over the horizon. And a few more bottles of rum."

Jas smiled thoughtfully and ran a finger around the rim of her bottle. A sacred ruby sure sounded like it would pay for a ship and crew. It certainly was a start.

_Do you really think you can out-pirate Captain Jack Sparrow?_

Jas hummed and carefully weighed her options. Jack would be a hard man to trick, but if she got to the island first, then she should have no problem.

_And how, pray tell, are you going to find this sacred ruby?_

There ought to be a book about it somewhere. Captain Teague must have some ancient text on this sort of thing.

_And you think you can best Captain Teague because..._

"Bloody inner voice," Jas hissed. Anything was worth a try, was it not? All she had to do was find a way to get to Shipwreck Cove.

A cool blade was pressed to her throat and for a moment Jas couldn't breathe. As quickly as the blade had arrived, it disappeared. Jas thought she imagined it at first before noticing the sudden lack of weight against her chest.

"BLOODY LATCH!" Jas howled in outrage and leapt out of her seat. She could see her amulet clutched in a grimy fist as the thief dove down the stairs. She took off after him and ignored the amused and pitting stares. These people obviously thought she couldn't do anything.

Instead of running for the stairs, she ran up to the railing that prevented the pirates and sailors from toppling to the first floor, though it rarely worked. She launched herself over the railing and tackled the thief below.

"Yer mad, you are!" The man hollered and attempted to stab her with his dagger.

"I am not!" Jas snapped back and wrestled the knife away from her throat. She swung her knee up and got him in the gut. One hand locked around the wrist holding the knife and the other keeping his other hand from slapping her in the face, Jas looked in disgust at his grimy hand and shuddered. But she really wanted her amulet back...

She sank her teeth onto his wrist and the man cried out in pain. She refused to let go until her amulet was dropped and she broke through the skin.

Jas snagged her amulet off of the ground and slammed her boot into his face for good measure before gagging and wiping his blood off of her lip.

"I think I just gave myself a disease." She hissed and stormed out the pub doors, not noticing the impressed applause that exploded behind her.

...

"Bloody wench 'ill pay, she 'ill." The man growled and was about to chase after a revolted Jas when a sword pointed at his neck made him freeze.

"I wouldn't if I were you mate. She's just a young lass, and I for one am against harming wee lasses. And this lass seems to have some fight in her. Wouldn't want to have your pride bruised a second time, would you now?" Jack Sparrow asked, his tone conveying there was no room for argument.

The man lowered his knife and slunk off to drink away his shame. Jack sheathed his sword and shook his head.

"World's bloody going out of control it is. Young bonnie lasses are dressing up in men's clothes and swinging a sword."

"T'was quite impressive," Gibbs remarked. "Never seen a lass with such skill with a sword other than Miss Swann."

"As long as she doesn't burn the rum, I couldn't care less."

...

Jas leaned over the street and threw up the two bottles of rum. She wiped her mouth off with a scowl and glowered at her amulet.

"First off, we're going to fix you. Second, we need to find a dinghy and we are going to row all the way to Shipwreck Cove if we bloody have to. But after I...delay Captain Jack Sparrow's voyage."

**I warn you now; I am not good at accents. I will try my very best though. Review please :)**


	3. Sabotage

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Sabotage**

Jas fingered her fixed amulet and smiled. She hurried through the dirty and vile streets of Tortuga and stood at the foot of the docks. Her blue eyes roamed the ships until they fell upon one with black sails. She shuffled her boots nervously and approached the large and intimidating ship. She gripped the rope with one hand and pulled herself aboard.

"Bugger," she whispered when she noticed two pirates leaning against the helm and seemed to be having an argument. One was tall and lanky and the other was short and round with a scraggly beard. Jas silently crept aboard and hoped they wouldn't notice her slip into the Captain's quarters.

"AAAGGGHHH!" She screamed when something furry and soft landed on her head. Thinking it was an extremely large spider (how she despised spiders), Jas did a little dance on the deck and swatted at her head. The thing jumped off and Jas calmed down enough to get a look at it. "It's just a monkey."

The relief ended when she realized how much of a ruckus she had made. "Oh bugger."

The two pirates were now standing in front of her, hands hovering over the hilts of their swords, but each reluctant to take them out and threaten a young child.

"Wot'cha doin' on 'is ship, poppet?" The short one questioned sternly.

Jas knew no excuse would keep her aboard long enough to sabotage the ship. So it looked like it would two against one. She unsheathed her sword and frowned firmly. "Personal business mate. Nothing personal, you understand."

Slightly taken aback at being threatened by a girl no older than eighteen, they didn't quite know what to do. Fighting a kid certainly held no pirate honour, but Captain Jack would kill them twice if they let his ship get damaged in any way.

Pintel was the first to recover, pulling his sword out and glaring at the young child before him. "Yer askin' fer trouble, miss. Stand down b'fore ye git hurt."

"Pints! We can' 'urt 'er. She's jus' a kid." Ragetti whispered to his friend.

Before Pintel could reply, Jas reared back and went to strike. Pintel blocked the blow and sent her back a few steps. Ragetti watched the two go at it for a moment before groaning softly and jumping in as well. Jas frantically tried to keep her eyes on both swords and the pirate's feet, but it was a tad hard considering she had her own moves to worry about.

Jas ducked to the deck and kicked the legs out from under the lanky one. He fell to the deck and Jas quickly knocked him out with the hilt of her sword. "Terribly sorry," she apologized.

Pintel scowled and stormed at her. "Wot's the big idea?" He demanded.

Jas shrugged. "Like I said before mate. Personal business." With that said she kicked the man in his tender spot and knocked him out as well.

Wiping the sweat off of her brow, Jas put her sword away and glanced at the unconscious men. "That should hold them off for a while."

She craned her neck upwards and stared at the sails. You can't use a ship with tattered sails now, could you? Jas started to climb the ropes until she was level with one of the black sails. Pulling her dagger out, she sliced through the material as deep and as much as she could. She then swung herself over and repeated the task with the other sails.

Dropping back to the deck Jas stretched and surveyed the tattered sails that now flitted in the breeze. "Not bad. Anything else?"

Jas walked up to the cabin door and pushed it open. She smiled as she came upon the Captain's quarters and the maps that littered the desk. She studied them curiously and rifled through them until she found one that led to Shipwreck Cove. It was old and a bit yellowed, telling her it hadn't been used in a while. Jas folded it up and stuck it in her pocket. She knocked over a bottle of ink and watched as it coated the other maps. "That should do it."

Jas hurried back to the docks and scanned for a dinghy she could use. She spotted one tied to the docks. She climbed in and sliced through the rope with her dagger and started rowing away. "Please let me make it there in one piece..." She muttered.

...

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Pintel and Ragetti shot upwards, heads spinning and clouded with confusion. "Wot's goin' on?"

Jack glared at the two of them and frantically gestured around his ship. "What happened to the Pearl?"

Ragetti glanced up at the torn sails and frowned. Then he remembered. "Et was 'is lil' girl. She must've cut the sails."

"Little girl?" Gibbs questioned, coming up behind his captain.

"She was 'round sixteen, Cap'n." Pintel supplied.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Did this lass happen to have extremely long blond hair and taunting blue eyes? Maybe have a bit of jewellery?"

"That be her!"

"What would she be getting by doin' this?" Gibbs muttered.

Jack stared at the tattered sails, a mixture of fury and approval fighting for dominance on how he should be feeling. He didn't think someone so young would have the guts to do something so brash. "Isn't it obvious mate? She's after the sacred ruby."

"She must've heard us!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Aye. But don't fret. She shall regret the day she sabotaged Captain Jack Sparrow!"

**I tried the accent. Terribly sorry if its crap. Review please :)**


	4. Shipwreck Cove or Bust

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Shipwreck Cove or Bust**

Jas gritted her teeth as the salt water splashed in her face. Using a dinghy was absolutely not the way to travel to Shipwreck Cove. She glanced wearily at the entrance to the Devil's Throat as the waves rocked her tiny boat. "Here goes nothing."

She rowed her way through the mouth of the cave and cautiously manoeuvred her way past the sharp rocks and swirling whirlpools. She yelped softly as her boat was tossed violently. She landed in the murky water and swam to the pile of rocks a few feet ahead. "Never again..." Jas coughed and pulled a piece of seaweed from her hair. She climbed over the rocks and peered over the other side.

The mass of destroyed ships inside a volcanic crater made up Shipwreck Cove. Within this was Shipwreck City. Jas sighed with relief and carefully picked her way down the steep rocky cliff, her boots sliding with each moss-covered stone. She made it to what she considered land and glanced at the many wrecked ships.

"Ok. Captain Teague has a library full of ancient text. All I have to do is find his home-er, ship-and grab the book and get the heck out of here." Noticing a rather bulky pirate making his way across the uneven ground with a barrel tucked under one arm, Jas called out, "Excuse me!"

The man turned around in surprise and stared at her with beady black eyes. "What's a kid like you doin' in a place like this?"

Jas shrugged innocently. "My boat capsized and this was the closest thing to shore. I was just wondering if you knew where Captain Teague lived."

Those beady eyes narrowed. "Why do ya want to know?"

"I was hoping he could help me get back to Tortuga."

The man studied her for a moment longer. Finally, he said, "Keep walking straight down and he'll be livin' in the ship with the wooden cross-bones."

Jas smiled. "Thanks very much!" She hurried down the uneven road and found herself in front of a ship that was half-sunk into the ground. Jas bit her lip and cautiously gripped the frayed and tattered rope hanging limply on the side. She pulled herself onto the main deck and widened her blue eyes in awe. Teague had completely redone the ship's deck so that it split into a few rooms above. She didn't doubt that the door leading below deck was his library. It was the only place on the ship with enough storage to hold the many books Teague had.

Jas crept along the deck and prayed that Teague wasn't home. She gently pushed the wooden door open and tiptoed down the narrow wooden steps-weak and beaten with age and mould-and came upon Captain Teague's vast collection of text. She stared at the wooden shelves that housed many leather covers with golden inscriptions. The girl had absolutely no idea where to start looking.

Spotting an old wooden box on a small oak desk, Jas lifted the lid and grinned at the many yellowed-edge card-sized papers that held book titles, authors and where the book was located. She quickly flipped through them, careful not to tear them.

"Ancient Jewels of the Caribbean," Jas read off of one card. "This seems like it should do the trick."

She memorized the information on the card and slipped it back in the box. She roamed in between the shelves and came upon the right section. She craned her neck and sighed when she found that the book she wanted was at the very top. "Just typical."

She carefully put on foot on the shelf and pushed herself up. She took hold of the shelf above her head and continued to climb it like a ladder. She balanced her boots on the shelf she was standing on and reached for the book she wanted. It had a worn out leather cover and the golden title was faded, and some jewels that studded the cover were gone. But it was still good enough for what she wanted it for.

"That wasn't so bad."

"I'll say, luv. I didn't even hear you 'till you made it below deck. That's as far as anyone who dares intrude in my home has made."

Jas froze, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the shelf harder. She peered below and saw Captain Teague, in his red robe/gown and green bandana, standing near her only exit, sword up and ready for a fight. "Oh blast it all."

"You mind telling an old man why you've invaded his privacy?"

Jas grinned sheepishly. "On the contrary, I believe you could keep with me quite well. And I just needed a bit of light reading is all."

"No one steals from Captain Teague, lass."

"I figured that." Jas muttered and sighed. "Here goes everything." She swung herself up and landed on the top of the bookshelf. She jumped up and gripped the crystal chandler that hung from the rafters of the ship. "Sorry about this mate." She kicked over the bookshelf with everything she had. A chain reaction started and Teague found himself jumping out of the way to avoid being struck by ten pounds of books and wood.

"Bloody brat..." Teague growled as Jas dropped to the floor and stood poised, sword in hand and book in the other.

Teague went forward and thrust his sword at her leg. She jumped and avoided it, raising her foot up and striking him in the face. She quickly deflected his sword with her blade and inched them across the room, picking their way over fallen books and splintered wood. When she was close to the door she tried knocking him out. Teague grabbed her wrist and flipped her over. Jas yelped in surprise and her sword skittered towards the exit.

_I was supposed to be going with that..._Jas thought in dismay. _Looks like some dirty tricks are in order._

Teague narrowed his eyes and stared at the teenager. His gold hair accessorises clinked together softly as he regarded her. "You've made a mistake luv."

"I know. I lost my grip on my sword." The girl sighed. "I'll never learn. But then, they say mistakes allow you to learn new things and to improve." Her knee jerked upwards and caught him between the legs. He wheezed and slumped to the floor, and Jas sighed in relief when the sword tip fell from her neck. That was really becoming a habit...

She jumped to her feet and grabbed the book from the floor. She snagged her sword as she flew out of the library and up the wooden stairs and back on deck. She quickly leapt over the railings and landed on the rocky ground. "Note: do not come to Shipwreck Cove unless you have a death wish."

Jas winced when a frustrated and enraged yell echoed in the crater. She picked up the speed and could hear the faint stomping of boots stampeding after her. Looks like Teague got some reinforcements.

Noting a pile of barrels tied together with some rope, Jas hastily slashed the rope in half and grinned when the barrels fell from their stacked pile and rolled right towards the cavalry that was after her.

She scaled the rocks once more and disappeared on the other side. She climbed into her little boat that managed to dock on one rock (maybe she was lucky after all) and rowed away.

"Well. That wasn't so bad."

...

Teague growled and picked himself up. Barrels had come rolling their way unexpectedly, taking out him and the crew of fellow pirates that answered his angry yell. Picking a piece of fish from his black hair in disgust, Teague stood up and brushed the slime from his pirate robe. "That lass is going to wish she had never been born into this world."

"Who was it?" A soft voice whispered in awe.

"I have not an inkling. But when I find her-and I will-revenge shall be mine. And Jonny?"

The pirate known as Jonny stepped forward. "Yes Cap'n?"

"Find me the man that told that lass where I live. I want to have a word with him."

**I'm not sure if I got Teague's characterization right. And as for Shipwreck Cove, I am sorry if the setting is inaccurate :P I try. Review please :)**


	5. Bird Brains

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I have decided that this story will take place during the third movie; right after they rescue Jack. Except I'll be twisting the ending to include my OC and the ruby and...Well. Yeah. Let's just say it includes Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, Pirate Lords, Jack, Barbossa and it doesn't follow the events of the movie. Barbossa will be coming in to play soon :) Review please!**

**Bird Brains**

Jas gripped the sides of the small boat and flattened herself against the bottom, the book pressed tightly against the side of the boat. Her oars had flown overboard long ago and now she was focussing on NOT getting tossed into the churning waves as the storm raged.

Was this what they meant by karma?

Jas yelped as a torrent of water splashed over the side and splattered against her face. Coughing, she tried blinking the salty water out of her red eyes and tried to get a bearing of her surroundings.

She never was good at navigating her way. It was mostly guess and check.

The dingy jolted and Jas jerked forward. The rain stopped pounding and the grey sky faded gently to blue. Jas cautiously sat forward and sighed with relief. "Glad that's over. Now let's see what this 'sacred ruby is all about-HEY!"

The book was snatched out of her hands by a rather large parrot. Its claws scraped her skin and Jas gripped it tightly to stop the sting and try to stem the flow of fresh blood. She gaped as the colourful bird flew over the open water with her stolen book clutched in its large talons. It disappeared over a familiar island, and Jas assumed that's where it made its stop.

"What is that place?" She frowned and regarded it carefully. "Oh...no. The LAST thing I want is to take a trip to Isla de Pelegostos. I don't feel like being eaten today."

_Do you have a choice?_

Jas sighed and cautiously rowed across the now-smooth waters and docked against the sandy shore. She climbed out and surveyed the vast island with a frown. "How am I supposed to find that bird?"

A loud, irritating squawk came from over a set of cliffs, deep in the jungle. Jas knew that that stupid noise was exactly what she should be following, and with a groan started jogging across the soft sand and towards the noise. Her boots dug into the jagged formation of the cliff she was climbing and she grunted as her sore and scraped hands burned against the rough texture.

"The things I do for piracy..." She muttered as she swung herself over the other side of the cliff and gingerly picked her way down. She landed in the soft dirt below and she wiped her bloodied hands on her pants. The thick jungle would prove hard to navigate through, but she would have to use her sword to cut through the tangles of vines and thorns.

The sharp blade cut through the vegetation like a knife through butter. She picked her way over roots and fallen branches. The annoying squawk was closer, and Jas peered upwards to find it in a nest in a tall palm tree. Jas growled in irritation and gripped the skinny trunk and started to pull herself upwards. Her head peeked through the long green leaves and the indigent bird attacked her instantly.

"Ouch!" Jas tried shooing the blasted thing away, but it continued to peck at her arms and face. "Stupid thing!" She swatted the bird away and it squawked at her menacingly before choosing to fly away. Jas sighed with relief and pushed her tangles blond hair out of her blue eyes and picked up her book from the birds nest made out of twigs.

She dropped to the ground and froze. Dozens and dozens of dark skinned people were staring at her, spears clutched in their hands.

"Oh bugger."

...

Jack leaned against the railing of the ship and frowned. It had taken a lot longer to repair his ship than he had originally thought. Not only that, but his maps had been soiled. His compass was of no use, since the thing he wanted most was to throttle that insolent child.

"Now what Jack?"

Jack sighed and faced his former first mate. "We got no maps and no compass. You're the chart man. What do you propose we do?"

Barbossa glowered. "I ain't a witch, Jack. I 'ave no inkling of where ta be going."

Jack sighed again. "I suppose we should be askin' if anyone knows where Jalapa Islands might be."

"Wha' abou' the Brethren Court?" Barbossa demanded. Jack the Monkey, perched upon his shoulder, chattered in agreement.

"We're makin' a slight detour mate. Gather up Turner and Elizabeth and tell them there's been a change in plans. I be having a score to settle."

Barbossa shook his head, his feather shaking in the breeze and the man stormed to find Will and Elizabeth. He normally would've mocked Jack for being beaten by a mere girl of sixteen, but this lass seemed to really wile him up.

And an aggravated Jack meant trouble for everyone else.

...

Jas stared in dismay at the discarded book a few meters away, sitting in a clump of green leaves. The Pelegostos were cheering in some odd language that she couldn't make out. But considering they were piling wood below her and that she was tied to a rather large stick, it certainly couldn't be anything good.

She widened her eyes as a small orange flame started licking its way up the dry wood. "Why me?"

She glanced up as a young boy started shouting and pointing wildly. She craned her neck and paled as a ship with black sails came towards the island. They must have seen her dingy.

Oh bugger.

The Pelegostos started running down the stretch of beach to cut off the intruders, leaving her alone. Jas quickly yanked at her restraints and blew at the fire, but only made it spread more. She managed to yank her hands free. Quickly using one hand to grip the stick she was tied to so that she didn't fall face first into the fire, she reached down as far as she could and managed to take hold of her sword. She moved it backwards and sighed with relief as it cut through the binds and not her ankle. Diving over the fire and landing on the soft ground, she jumped back to her feet and retrieved the book.

"I really better get out of here." Jas muttered and took off in a sprint. She ignored the branches scratching at her face and made it to where she left her boat.

"Oh bugger!"

Jack's men were currently battling it out with the Pelegostos, and from the expression on their faces it seemed they weren't happy to be here a second time. Jas wondered what made them come here a first time.

Not the time to be thinking thoughts. "Back away slowly..." Jas whispered and carefully inched away from the battle before her.

She froze when she ran into someone-or something-taller than her and much stockier. "Ugh..." She moaned and reluctantly turned around.

Her eyes crossed as she stared at the blade tip against her throat. Her blue eyes nervously wandered up to meet Jack's. "Um...parley?"

"I am the Captain mate." Jack whispered. "And you have found yourself a reserved spot in me brig."

There was only one appropriate thing to say to this, considering her hands were full holding a book she refused to get rid of. "Oh bugger."

**Yeah. I basically don't have a specific time in which this is set. Review please :)**


	6. A Timely Ambush

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A Timely Ambush**

Jas gritted her teeth and leaned against the cool steel bars of the brig. The Black Pearl was drifting across the waves, and she had no idea where it would drop her off. If Jack had his way, it would right in the middle of the sea with an anchor tied to her back. But Gibbs had persuaded Jack to drop her off at the next port.

"She's only a child." Gibbs had said. Jack didn't like it, but he reluctantly allowed two pirates-Ragetti and Pintel she now knew-to escort her to the brig and lock her up.

Her book was probably locked up in the captain's quarters, along with her sword. Her dagger was still in her boot, but she was hesitant to use it with that monkey hanging around. It was pretty creepy.

"How am I supposed to get out of this one?" She groaned.

...

Barbossa was having a hard time keeping a smirk off of his face. He had nearly laughed himself to death when Jack had shoved a mere girl onto his ship. Her blond hair was tattered and she was a slip of a girl. Skinny as a twig and nearly as short as one.

"This is the lass tha's got yer panties in a twis'?" He had teased. Jack only sent him a glower and made Pintel and Ragetti lock her in the brig.

"Will you stop that?" Jack snapped. He glanced up from the book he had taken off of the girl and scowled.

"Jack, the lass nicked ya righ' in the lip. Tha's summin' ta be laughin' at."

Jack wiped the dried blood off of his chin and scowled darkly. He returned to the book and flipped through the pages, eyes scanning every word intently. Since his compass was still wonky-after all, he hadn't been able to throttle the child thanks to Gibbs-he resorted to using maps and this book.

"Where'd she pilfer tha' book from?" Barbossa questioned, staring at the leather book with interest.

Jack paused, and reluctantly said, "Captain Teague."

"Ye can' be serious?"

"I am." Jack muttered in annoyance.

Barbossa went silent and he stared at the tossing waves. He was pretty impressed. Not many managed to cross Captain Teague and get away with all limbs attached. The girl had talent.

"Er, Jack?"

Jack glanced up in irritation. "What do ya bloody want?"

"T'aint tha' the Endeavour?" Barbossa pointed to a fast approaching ship in the distance. Jack pulled out his telescope and focussed on the ship. The book fell to the deck and slid to the other side, forgotten.

"Oh bugger. PREPARE THE CANONS!" He hollered. Crew members scattered below deck to obey the captain's orders.

"Tis jus' keeps gettin' better." Barbossa muttered before yanking his sword from his sheath and preparing for battle.

...

Jas stared at the slightly moulding ceiling as she tried to figure out what to do. The monkey was still staring at her, head tilted to the side. "You are a creepy little thing, you know that?"

He chattered indigently in response. Jas sighed. "I really wish there was some way for me to escape..."

She screamed loudly when the side of the ship a few feet from her head exploded into dozens of splinters. She gaped at the cannonball as it lodged itself into the opposite side of the ship. Water streamed to meet her black boots as she stood up and blinked.

"That was lucky." She mused and quickly climbed over the twisted metal. The monkey shrieked and Jas paused. The creature was caught between two pieces of metal. With a sigh she gently plucked the monkey from its entrapment and rushed above deck. "You are lucky to." She informed him and set him down. The explosions of canons firing and the ring of the swords hitting each other made Jas pause and regard the scene before.

"Looks like Jack gets himself in trouble every day." Jas smirked and dodged her way through the fighting crowd. She spotted her book sliding towards the busted railings and she jumped, catching between her fingers before it catapulted into the water. She tucked it under one arm and rushed to the captain's quarters. Her sheath was hanging on a hook. She quickly hooked it back around her waist and pulled her sword out.

"Freeze!"

Jas glowered at a Navy officer that positioned himself between her and freedom. "Wrong choice mister!"

Their swords clashed and Jas blocked his thrusts. She reared her foot back and nailed him in the shin. He crumbled to the ground in pain and Jas took off. She spotted a rope hanging off of the mast and she stuck her sword back in her belt. She gripped the rope in her hands and balanced herself on the wooden railings.

"YOU!"

Jas turned around and grinned when Jack advanced towards her, his face a mask of fury and disbelief. "Until next time, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

She pushed off and swung over the swirling sea. When the rope was about to give she let go and sailed through the air. She landed rather hard on the deck of the opposite ship.

"Just _who _are you?"

Jas slowly glanced up and stared into a familiar face. Cutler Beckett was frowning down at her. Would he recognize her? She was, after all, the daughter of his biggest rival.

A sword suddenly appeared at her throat. Nope. He didn't recognize her.

"I really got to stop getting myself into these situations..." She muttered.

**The next chapter might be a bit short, sorry. Review please :)**


	7. Grand Theft Ship

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Grand Theft Ship**

Jas slowly stood up and glanced at the sword aimed at her throat. "Name's Jasmine. I just escaped from the Pearl and came here. No trouble, I promise."

Cutler Beckett raised an eyebrow and surveyed her. "I can't imagine how you would be trouble in the first place. I see a little street rat messing with pirates and have gotten in way over her head. I wouldn't call that trouble, child. I call it stupidity."

Jas gritted her teeth. She would have loved to whack Beckett upside the head, but she needed a ride out of there. But there was no way Beckett was just going to bring her to Jalapa Island and not ask why. "May I sail back with you, sir?"

Cutler frowned and regarded her. "I suppose so. But I shall bring you to the captain's quarters and you will be watched by a Navy officer. Steal any of my possessions and you will regret it. Understood?"

_Oh, I wouldn't even think of doing something like that. _"Understood."

She shuffled in front of Cutler Beckett and rolled her blue eyes when he waved over a Navy officer. She could hear the sound of cannons lessening, so she figured one of the ships were retreating.

She stared at another ship approaching in the distance and gaped. The seaweed covered-ship and tattered sails told her the Flying Dutchmen was coming towards them.

_What the heck is going on?_

Jas shook her head slightly. If Davy Jones was coming for them, then she certainly didn't blame Jack for hightailing it out of there.

They entered Becket's office and Jas bent to pretend-scratch her ankle. Instead she quickly whipped out a dagger and pressed it against Beckett's neck. She forced him to his knees and regarded the stunned Navy officer that had been charged with watching her. "If I were you, I would turn this ship around and head for Jalapa Island."

The Navy officer fumbled for his rifle. Jas shifted Beckett so he was blocking her. "You shoot me, you kill him."

The officer's hand stilled before slowly lowering. He glowered at her. Jas raised an eyebrow and pressed the knife a bit deeper, causing a small bead of blood to trickle down his neck. The officer hastily beat it out of the quarters, and only froze when Jas called out, "If you even think of getting reinforcements I'll kill your captain on the spot."

The officer left and Cutler found his voice. "You will regret this."

"I know." Jas sighed and adjusted her book under one arm, keeping her dagger against his neck. "But unless you want to die right know I propose you stay still and quiet."

Beckett went silent and Jas took this chance to glance around the room. Her blue eyes fell upon his desk, and she arched an eyebrow at a heart, still beating, resting on a map. Even she knew that was Davy Jones' heart. And that the person that stabbed the heart would live for an eternity to captain the Flying Dutchmen.

_That explains why Jones is following this dork. I don't know how he got the heart, and I'm guessing it's because he wants leverage over Davy J. But why?_

_That's not the question. _Her second inner voice piped up. _The question is what are you going to do with this little piece of information?_

The last thing Jas needed was Davy J coming after her. But she also needed something to keep Beckett from killing her.

She saw Beckett reach for a rather heavy book on the table. Before he could strike her with it, she swung back and nailed him over the head with the hilt of her dagger. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Jas stepped over him and studied the heart.

"...Jack Sparrow."

Jas stood at attention at the hushed voices coming from the door. She hurried over and pressed her ear against the wood, listening intently.

"I hear Captain Jack Sparrow is after the heart for himself." One voice whispered.

"Aye. But Norrington managed to take it from him and give it to Lord Beckett. That lad must've really wanted his Commodore position back." A second voice replied.

"How do we know Jones won't turn against us anyway? I know Cutler wants the pirates to be extinguished and all, but trusting Jones?"

"I don't think it's about trust at all. Lord Beckett knows Davy wouldn't try anything as long as he has his heart. Until he sees otherwise, Jones is under the control of the East India Trading company."

"I suppose so. I better go see what's going on. We've changed course and I have no inkling of why."

Jas pulled away from the door and checked to make sure Beckett was still out cold. He was. So Jack wanted the heart, but Beckett took it so he could get rid of pirates.

_I don't think that's the entire reason of why Beckett wants the heart._

Hmm. She supposed Cutler believed it would make the East India Trading company top. Maybe he had been frightened when her father began catching up in sales and trades. Davy Jones certainly would be a good ally in getting rid of the biggest threat of all-Captain Jack Sparrow.

"That makes sense..." Jas regarded the heart once more and smirked slightly. It was nice to be informed. Good thing Navy officers were just as gossipy as the girls down at the pubs.

Her blue eyes spotted a small chest resting on a wooden shelf. It was no bigger than a jewellery box. She scooped it up and noticed it was empty. It was also locked. She walked up too Beckett and searched his pockets and grinned when she came out with a small silver key. She opened the empty jewellery box and slipped the heart inside.

"We have reached your destination, Lord Beckett." A tense voice snapped.

Jas quickly grabbed a satchel from the corner of the room. She emptied out the quills and parchments and slipped in the box and her book. Slinging the satchel around her shoulder, Jas gripped her dagger in one hand. "Thank you kindly. I advise you to turn around and sail back immediately...or else."

Jas opened the porthole and noticed that the Navy man had docked the ship a few meters from the shore of the Jalapa Island. She rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'm swimming."

She leapt overboard and landed neatly in the water. She began swimming and hoped that the rest would be smooth sailing from now on.

...

Beckett awoke to urgent whispers of two Navy officers. They stopped when they saw he was awake. Cutler searched his fuzzy memory for what happened and instantly his eyes hardened with rage. "Where is she?"

"On the island sir. We couldn't apprehend her because she escaped out of the porthole."

"Smart child. No matter. We shall swarm the island and punish her severely. Hanged for piracy. That sounds reasonable."

"Um...sir?"

"What is it?" Beckett demanded, holding a hand to his pounding head.

"I'm afraid she took the heart."

Cutler whirled around and stared at the empty spot on his desk. The heart was indeed gone. Now if he wanted that girl in his custody, he would have to strike a deal with her.

And he knew that girl would not be easy to fool.

"Blast her!" He hissed. "What's that bloody child's name again?"

"Jasmine, sir. Don't you remember? She's the daughter of your biggest competitor."

Of course. Jasmine Torrington. Daughter of Edward Torrington. Now this proved to be another problem. Edward would most definitely bring trouble his way if he harmed his youngest daughter.

Blast it all.

But wait. Edward would never let his daughter into piracy in the first place. And that meant Jasmine was running around against her father's wishes. Cutler would bet Edward didn't even know where his daughter was in the first place.

Maybe he didn't need to get rid of her at all. Maybe he just needed to bring in...some family intervention.


	8. The Sacred Ruby

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**The Sacred Ruby**

Jas stared at the vast Island. The sandy shore stretched in a wide circle, with a pool of crystal water in the center. Cliffs stretched high into the blue sky and clusters of trees scattered all over the island. She pulled the book from her bag and opened it. "If the ruby is what you seek, search for the eyes that see all."

Jas slapped the book shut and stuffed it in the satchel. "Bloody heck, it's one of _those _treasures. I hate riddles...alright. The eyes that see all." Her blue eyes roamed the island, and she squinted at a rather tall smudge perched on the top of the cliff. "More climbing. Brilliant."

The teen jogged down the sandy beach, her glance occasional darted back to the water. The Endeavour was still anchored among the waves, but it was still. Jas decided to worry about it later and ducked through the forest. She batted branches from her face and came upon the foot of the cliffs. Her oversized boots dug into the rough texture and she hauled herself up.

Jas grunted and peered over the top. The smudge happened to be a wooden tiki statue with large painted eyes. She stumbled over and leaned against the old statue to catch her breath. "Ok. What's next?" She took out the book and flipped to the next page. Her conscience was nagging her to read the history of the ruby and what made it sacred in the first place, but Jas really didn't care.

"Ok. Follow the gaze and there you will find the symbol you desire." Jas sighed and followed the direction of the tiki's gaze. It pointed directly at a rather large, gnarled tree in the distance. "Even _more _climbing. I love this."

Jas hastily climbed back down the cliff and let out a curse as her footing slipped and she toppled down. She picked herself out of the thorn bush and scowled. She whipped out her sword and stormed to the forest, slicing through the foliage like it was nothing.

She stood at the base of the gnarled tree. The sun beat down on her and she wiped the sweat off of her brow. She slipped her sword back in her sheath and studied the trunk. An odd letter, a cross between a Z and a B, was etched into the rough bark. She searched through 'her' book and found the correct symbol.

"This symbol means 'to refresh and relive in peace.' Seek out this place of peace."

Jas groaned and ran a hand through her blond hair. The beads and pearls clicked together as she adjusted the green bandana on her head. "Peace huh?" Her mind recalled the pool of water she saw when she first got on Jalapa Island. "Better than nothing."

She jogged down her man-made path and stumbled upon the sandy shore. Her blue eyes scanned the island and they fell upon the small oasis in the middle. She walked up and peered into the crystal-like water. Pebble-smooth rocks dotted the soft sand shore and vines gently twisted up the tall cliffs that provided the shade. She sat on a rock and opened her book. "If you have properly found the place of peace, than you will see the shield of moss. Seriously?" Jas asked in disbelief. She glanced around the oasis and spotted green moss crawling up the side of the south cliff. She wandered up and fingered the squishy stuff. She was surprised when her hand passed right through instead of hitting rock. She pushed the moss aside and found a hidden a cave.

"If the ruby isn't in here, than I don't know where it would be." Jas glanced at the book once more. "Venture through the cave brave one, and if you survive than you indeed have proven yourself worthy. But beware-ok. Good enough." Jas ignored the rest of the passage and stuffed the book in the satchel.

She climbed into the dark cave, her boots slipping on the wet rocks. The passage got narrower as she went on. She held her breath and inched her way over the narrow cliff edge, peering into the dark abyss below. "Maybe I should've started out with something smaller. A doubloon, perhaps?"

Jas made it to the other side. There was a long stone passage. She started forward and frowned when her foot struck a vine that was tied horizontally from one side to the other. "What the-"

Arrows shot out from the holes in the cliff sides. Jas shrieked and ducked, avoiding one that was about to impale her head. She quickly pulled out her sword and charged through the passage, deflecting the arrows with her blade and cart-wheeling and tuck-in-rolling her way to safety. She collapsed on the other side, panting and staring in disbelief. "That was certainly a dirty trick."

She continued on her way and grinned. A golden pedestal stood in the middle of an open room, the roof of the cave demolished so that the sun shone in. A small pond surrounded the pedestal and resting on top...was the scared ruby. It sparkled red in the sunlight, casting coloured shadows on the cliff walls.

Jas started forwards, carefully jumping over the narrow pond and landing on the circular rock that held the ruby. She walked forward and stared at it. Grinning, she reached forwards and yanked it off of the golden pedestal. "Take _that_ Sparrow!"

She froze when the cliff walls started shaking violently and crumbling in around her. Moans erupted as the earth started splitting in two. Jas gaped at the crater and started at the ruby in her hand. "Maybe...I should have read the entire book."

"What have you _done_?"

Jas jumped and whirled around. Jack was standing at the mouth of the cave entrance, gripping to the sides to stay balanced and staring at her in horror. "Did you not read the book?"

"Um...not really." Jas yelped in shock as a red mist started to cloak the small cave. A demonic shrieking caused the rocks to fall faster. "That is it! I'm getting out of here!"

"Wait! You bloody-"

Jas ignored him and dove to the other side. She stuffed the ruby in her satchel and started to climb the rock cliff. She dodged the falling rocks and managed to make it to the top in one piece. She swung herself over and fell. She landed violently in the bushes below. The shrieking grew louder. Jas took off and sprinted through the forest. She skidded to a stop on the shore as she came upon Navy officers and Jack's men battling it out. "I do not have time for this!"

She quickly yanked out the ruby and stuffed it in her boot. The heart was next. She hid it in between a cluster of boulders and covered it with clusters of fallen leaves. She then hid the key in her other boot.

Jas decided she would have to leave the heart on Jalapa Island and hope no one would find it. She couldn't risk Jack or Beckett finding her with the heart.

She took off in the opposite direction, jogging for the sea. She would swim if she had too.

"Ms. Torrington."

Jas shrieked when she was literally plucked off of her feet. She turned around and paled. Cutler Beckett was glaring at her, two of his men holding onto her tightly. He snatched the sword and satchel from her and started for the ship. Jas groaned as she was carried for the Endeavour. She craned her neck and managed to catch a glimpse of Sparrow's head ducking among the battling men for the Pearl.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

A few meters from the ship, the yell caused them to pause and turn. Jas widened her eyes in panic as Davy Jones himself came storming towards her, tentacles twitching in anger. "Oh bugger."

"Stand down! She will tell us soon enough." Cutler snapped.

"My heart is no longer in your possession." Davy snarled. "Why should I be listening to ye?"

"Because I will get the information out of this brat. And if she won't, then I suppose her father will."

_Oh...no._

"As much as I would like to throttle her, my business cannot handle the strain it would take. Her father is my biggest competitor, and killing his daughter would mean suicide for me. So if I can't convince her to co-operate, then we will drop her off in Port Royale and let Norrington and her family convince her."

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no no. _

"What do you think of that, Ms. Torrington?" Beckett then turned to look at her, eyes gleaming.

"Oh...bugger."


	9. Meeting the Torrington Clan

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Meeting the Torrington Clan**

Jack Sparrow cursed the child with everything he had. He stumbled over twisted vines and pointed rocks as he made his way to his ship. He froze on the sandy beach, eyes wide as he surveyed his men groaning and limping around the beach. Beckett's men had gone.

"What the bloody 'ell happened?" He snapped.

Gibbs came forwards, nursing a bloody lip. "Well Cap'n, Beckett's men retreated once Beckett made it aboard the Endeavour. He had the girl with him."

"Good." Jack growled. "I hope that little minx gets what's-"

"Cap'n? I think she had the heart of Davy Jones."

Jack clamped his mouth shut and stared at Gibbs in horror. His first mate continued on. "I overheard Beckett telling Jones that they would get the heart back soon enough, and then Jones went on raging on how a child had control over what he did now. Then I got nicked by a blade and I didn't hear the rest."

"Bugger." Jack hissed. He ran a hand through his dreadlocks in exasperation. The child had the ruby and the heart of Davy Jones. And now he had to hunt her down like a wild dog in order to get his debt off of the line.

"Jack!"

"What is it now?" Jack snapped. Elizabeth hurried up to him with confusion in her eyes. She pushed her dark blond hair behind her ears and frowned at the captain.

"All I've been hearing is this girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I want to know what is going on this instant!"

"It seems this lass-Jasmine Torrington I believe-had overheard me talking about the sacred ruby and has come after it. I considered it to be a jolly joke at first. Then she sabotaged my ship and stole a book from Captain Teague. Now she had Davy Jones' heart and the ruby and Beckett is taking her who-knows-bloody-where."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in thought as Jack tried catching his breath. Her brown eyes lit up with recognition at the name. "Jasmine Torrington! I haven't seen her in years."

Jack slowly turned his brown eyes to meet hers. "Come again?"

"Jasmine is the daughter of a man that runs a rather large trading company. He came down to Port Royale once to sign an agreement of sorts. Jas was just a young toddler then. I can't image she would be a pirate!"

"So...what are the chances of Beckett slaughtering the child?"

Elizabeth gaped in horror. "I must certainly hope he wouldn't! And I highly doubt he would in the first place. The last thing Beckett would want is his biggest competitor slandering his name because he murdered a Torrington."

"Blast." Jack sighed and glanced at the Endeavour, which was becoming a dot on the horizon. He supposed it was a good thing Jasmine would stay alive. He would get to throttle her himself and he would also be able to get the heart from her.

"Follow the Endeavour men. Let us see where young Jasmine is headed."

...

Jas didn't say a word the entire trip back to Port Royale. She sat under watch of a guard, staring stiffly at the sea and not moving. Beckett had long since given up trying to get her to give up the whereabouts of the heart.

"Port Royale ahead!" A man called from the crow's nest.

Jas winced and nervously studied the dock. Sailors were bustling from ship to ship and carrying large crates. Only three people stood out; the Torrington family.

All of them were furious, relieved and furious.

"You have one last chance. Tell me where the heart is and I'll let you escape." Beckett whispered softly. Jas glanced at the sheath he clutched in his hand and quickly snagged it from him. She held her sword tightly to her chest and side-stepped around Beckett before he could make a grab for it again.

"Have fun finding the heart. If I were you, I'd start in the middle of the sea." She snapped coldly and stormed down the gang plank. Beckett's horrified expression was a grim satisfaction for her.

Jas stood at the foot of the docks. Her mother stared at her, emerald eyes wide with shock and intense disappointment. She shook her blond curls rapidly, as if trying to make the situation go away. Her father was glowering at her with burning aqua eyes, short brown hair standing on end as if he'd continuously ran his hand through it in nerves.

"I always knew you'd be the downfall of our family."

Jas gritted her teeth and glared at her older sister. Rose glared back at her, green eyes gleaming with disgust. Her arms were crossed tightly over a red satin dress with a gold sash. Her brown curls hung around her face and her small button nose was wrinkled in distaste.

"What are you looking at? You've seen many worse things. You look in the mirror every morning, don't you?"

Rose snarled and didn't say anything. Edward sighed and Jas then noticed her father was a lot paler than he was when she last saw him.

"You are in trouble, young lady. Not only do you run off like an ungrateful brat but you also are dressed like a-like a pirate!"

_That's what I was going for. _"I couldn't take it anymore, ok? Everyone was suffocating me! I needed a break."

"So you go on a pillaging spree!" Carol shrieked, staring at her youngest daughter in fury. "You have disgraced the Torrington name!"

"Enough. Governor Swann has been kind enough to allow us to impose at his mansion. You haven't stolen anything from him, have you?" Edward asked his daughter sternly.

Jas arched an eyebrow and flicked the pearls twisted in her blond hair. Carol moaned and held a hand to her head. Jas rolled her blue eyes. "If the Commodore is going to be there, then I might as well march off to the gallows now."

"The Commodore has left Port Royale." Edward said tensely. "Now come along. We have a lot to discuss."

Carol kept one ring-covered hand held tightly over Jas' wrist. The teen was pulled along the docks and through the roads of Royale. The iron gates slowly creaked open and her father strode purposefully through and up the stone path.

_Home sweet bloody home._

...

Jas' mouth was in a thin line. She did not like the reflection she saw in the mirror. She never did.

Her parents had chewed her out in the drawing room. She was not to leave the house. She was to return the pearls and gold chains she stole from the Governor and she was not allowed to touch her sword ever again. She had to work extra hard alongside her father and put significance back into the Torrington name.

Her sword had been locked up in a chest. Rose wanted to sell it, but her father decided it could be used for trades later on in the future. The pearls had left her hair and the gold chains had left her belt. They were back in the Governor's quarters.

Someone hammered on the door. "Jasmine, what are you doing in there you little wrench?"

"Stow it Rose. I'm coming!" Jasmine snapped. Her father had a meeting to go to and she was being dragged along. Her sister was twenty and much more a spoiled brat then she supposedly was. The only reason Jas was soon to be the heir of Torrington Trade was because she was the only one in the family beside her father that could read a map.

Her mother had sent her to her room and made her clean up. Her bandana was thrown out and her other clothes were next. Rose was in charge of guarding the door and making sure her pirate clothes were handed over.

Jasmine quickly pulled out the ruby, dagger and key out of her oversized boots. Her parents knew nothing of these items. And she was sure Beckett would not tell her father unless he wanted to give away his business plan.

"JASMINE!"

"I'M COMING! GO FILE YOUR NAILS OR SOMETHING!" She shrieked and stomped her foot in anger. The floorboard tilted up slightly. Jas stared at the loose floorboard with uncertain eyes. Would it work?

The hammering increased. Jas decided the hiding place would work unless she thought of something better. She slipped the items underneath the loose board and fit the plank of wood back into place. She then picked up her white sleeveless shirt and black slacks and yanked the door open.

Rose glowered at her younger sister. Water dripped from her blond hair and irritation glistened in her blue eyes. A towel was clutched tightly around her body with one hand and the other held her disgusting clothes. She took them gingerly in her hands and narrowed her green eyes.

"The boots?"

Jasmine sighed and reluctantly retrieved them. Rose snatched them from her and stormed down the corridor. "Hurry up and get dressed. Father is waiting to prepare his heiress for another business lesson. Although I don't believe you deserve the money and future after all the heartbreak you put them through." Rose hissed.

Jas rolled her eyes. "Learn to read a map and grow a brain. Then you can be the heiress." She slammed the door shut on her sister's outraged yelling and sighed. "Might as well get this over with."

...

Jas looked at her reflection once more and scowled. It was even worse than the last time she looked. Mother had curled her hair within an inch of its life. It now bounced and tumbled over her shoulders. Powder and eye-liner made her face weigh at least a pound. Ruby red lipstick made her look like Scarlett, the wench from Tortuga.

The worst part was a shimmering blue satin dress that clung to her skinny body. Gold buttons trailed up her back and the neckline was a bit low for her taste. Jas scowled and stared at her blue flats in disgust. They hurt her feet and she hadn't even begun walking yet.

At least her mother let her keep her amulet. She thought it 'went well with her eyes'.

Bloody heck. And some people wondered why she ran away. Looks weren't everything.

Jasmine pulled the key from its hiding spot and slipped it around her neck. The chain was long enough so the key disappeared below the neckline. She picked up her dagger and the sheath she had unstitched from her boot. She tied the small sheath around her thigh and slipped the dagger in. "I really hope that stays in there."

The dress covered the dagger and the key. What about the ruby? There was no way she was leaving it in the room unattended with her nosy sister around.

The ruby was the size of a small biscuit. Not too big...

"To heck with it all." Jas muttered and stuffed the ruby down her neckline and into her bra. It was concealed quite nicely. Hopefully none of her father's associates would look close enough to see the small imprint of the ruby.

And if they did, then that was just wrong.

"JASMINE!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF BRITAIN ROSE, SHOVE IT! I'M COMING!" Jasmine screamed and stormed out her door in a bad mood.

...

Jasmine sat on a rather hard wooden chair and tried focussing on what her father was saying. Many men in well-dressed suits were crowded around a table, intently listening to her father's speech. The lighting was dim and the atmosphere was dull and boring.

This was one reason why she left. She couldn't handle the unbelievable boring conditions of her father's job that she was expected to take over one day.

_I wonder where that book went too..._

Jasmine was not taken aback by the random question that popped into her head. When things got boring she thought of things to amuse herself.

_I suppose I left it in the satchel. The one that Beckett took._

_You don't think he'll read it and wise up?_

_...oh bugger. I hadn't thought of that._

Fantastic. She had another dilemma on her hands. If Cutler did decide to read the book, then she would have him, Jack and a good chance Teague on her trail.

Lovely. She would die at sixteen.

"Would you mind getting us lads a drink dearie?"

Jas arched an eyebrow and glanced at the balding man sitting across from her. "Pardon?"

"Would you mind getting us some drinks? You can jus' say ol' Frank sent ya down there and he'll put it on me tab."

Edward frowned at his daughter. It was indeed late, and some rum seemed to be the drink to get everyone focussed again. But sending his daughter out in Port Royale alone?

_Do you have any other choice?_

"Jasmine will be delighted to get the rum for us. And she will rush right back." His tone conveyed no argument.

_Where will I go? I have no money and no sword. Mother won't let that stupid key out of her sight. _Jas thought bitterly. But she plastered a smile on her face and got up. She curtseyed to the other men at the table-force of old habit, blast it all-and exited the room.

The sky was darkening a bit as Jas hurried down the road. She came upon the nearest pub and entered. Loud shouts and jeering greeted her ears as she pushed the wooden door open. She ducked as an empty flew her way and shattered. She picked her way over the broken glass and approached the counter. "Six rums please."

"A little young to be drinking, don't you think?" The bar man questioned.

"I'm told to tell you to put it on Frank's tab."

"That lowlife. Alright, but you tell Frank I better see that money by the end of this week."

Jas sat on a barstool and watched the man pour rum into six tankards. She pushed her blond curls behind her ears and smiled when the six mugs were lined up in front of her.

"Need any help carrying them back? Frank's a lazy jerk with no manners to help a lady."

"It's quite all right sir. I'll make two trips if need be. Thank you very much." See? Barely twelve hours without piracy and she was already using proper manners.

"Well lass. A grand change considering the last time I saw you. I never thought you to be a drinker either."

Jas froze. Her blue eyes widened with horror as she slowly turned around. Jack Sparrow leaned against the wooden frame of the door, her only exit.

"She's an unpredictable child. I'll give her that. But she can't avoid us now, Jackie. Now it's time to have that long awaited discussion."

Teague entered the pub next, red robe swishing at his ankles and hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

Young Sparrow and old Sparrow. Both seemed ready to tear her head from her shoulders. Jas bit her lip nervously and groaned.

"Bugger. I just can't catch a break!"


	10. A Major Screw Up

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A Major Screw Up**

Jas tapped her manicured nails against the frosted mug and bit her lip. The bar man was glaring at the two pirates in rage. "How dare you show your face in my pub? Leave this instant or I'll call for the-"

A gunshot rang out and Jas shrieked when the bar man crumpled to the floor. She jumped up and peered over the counter. A pool of blood was gathering around his shoulder and his breathing was laboured, most likely from shock. Jas quickly took off a ribbon from her dress and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

She glanced back up as she hoisted the injured man up. Only a few patrons remained with their eyes wide with shock. "Don't just sit there! Get off your butt and get this guy some help!"

Two men hesitantly got up and took the man by the arms carefully and rushed out. The pub was now empty, but Jas knew the Navy officers would be arriving soon. She sat back down on her stool and tried to seem calm. "That was uncalled for."

"He was getting on my nerves. Just as you have been these past few days." Teague slipped the pistol in his holder and glowered at the girl.

Jas leaned back and arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm afraid Beckett took the book. So if you want to kill me you better get it over with."

"As tempting as that is lassie, I know you took the heart. Where is it?" Jack narrowed his brown eyes.

Jas hoped those Navy officers would be coming soon. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to tell you. And you can't kill me because you _need _me to tell you where the heart is."

Shouts could be heard from outside, and the pounding of feet signalled that the Navy officers were surrounding the pub. Jack cursed and quickly blocked the door with a wooden table. Jas shrieked in protest when Teague strode over and swiftly tossed her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

He ignored her. Jack smashed the glass in the back windows and the two pirates escaped just as the front door was busted down. Jas screamed wildly, kicking and thrashing and extremely irritated when she was not put down.

_I did not expect this to happen... _Jas thought with a frown. Her father was certainly going to have a heart attack this time. Her mother was going to sell her sword off to an idiot. At least the ruby was safe.

They boarded the Pearl and the crew quickly set sail. The confused shouts of the Navy were soon lost to the wind as they set sail. Jas grunted as she was deposited onto the deck. She glowered up with burning blue eyes and scowled. "I refuse to tell you where I put the heart."

A blade was pressed into her neck. "For the love of Britain, do you have any idea how many scars I have on my neck now?"

But the blade wasn't going to slit her throat. Instead it sliced cleanly through the latch holding the amulet and the weight was removed from her chest. Jas gaped in shock when Jack held the glittering jewel in his grasp.

"Then how about a trade? I give you your precious amulet when I get Davy Jones' heart."

_Crap! _Jas thought frantically. How was she going to get out of this one?

Wait...

A crude plan took shape in her mind. She hoped it would work, or else she would either be dead or her amulet would be lost. Jas wasn't quite sure what option she wanted.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked, hand held out.

"Yes." Jas muttered and shook. "So, after I tell you, are you going to bring me home?"

Jack hesitated. Teague frowned at her before responding. "I would love to leave you to rot on a deserted island, but your father would hang us in a second. Be grateful you have a powerful father brat."

Jas resisted the urge to roll her eyes and nodded. She was lead to the brig and the steel bars slammed shut. "Man, they really make fast repairs."

Her gaze drifted to the dog sitting on the cold floor, watching her. The keys he held in his mouth were of her interest. "How am I supposed to get those keys?"

This was her plan:

She would lead Jack and Teague to the Jalapa Island. She would remove the box from its hiding place and give Jack a fake key. When Jack was preoccupied with trying to get the thing open, she would remove her dagger and take out Teague first. It would be a bit harder to take out Jack without her sword, but she would try.

She remembered seeing the dog on her way out of Shipwreck Cove. He was the key barer of sorts. Jas guessed Teague had brought the pooch with him.

He did.

Jas pulled her dagger from the sheath tied to her thigh and held it up. The thin stream of light coming through the boards reflected off of the jewels. The light reflection danced across the floor of the ship, and she could control where it went with a tilt of her dagger.

The dog (who she decided to call Jangle) stood up and wagged its tail when he saw the strange thing moving. The keys were still locked in his mouth.

"Come on Jangle." Jas whispered and lured the dog toward her. He stuck his nose between the bars. Jas quickly dropped her dagger and snatched the keys from his mouth. She yanked off a small key and before the dog could let out his first bark she stuffed the keys back in his mouth.

Jangle glowered at her before stalking off to his resting position and settling back down, giving her a warning growl.

Jas sighed with relief and stuck the extra key down her dress. She leaned back and her blond curls settled around her face. "I hope this works..."

...

Jas stumbled across the beach in her stupid flats and came across the cluster of rocks that concealed the heart. Jack had decided to come alone, which just made everything easier for Jasmine.

She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked over to the rocks. She pulled the wooden chest out and clutched it to her, blue eyes narrowed. "My amulet."

Jack scowled and held out the gold jewel, his other arm outstretched. Jas placed the box in his empty hand and snatched her amulet. She slipped it back around her neck, the warm weight giving her comfort.

Jack glowered at the keyhole. Before he could threaten the girl a key was tossed to him. He nodded curtly and proceeded to open the chest.

Jas bent down and pretending to scratch her leg. In a flash she unsheathed her dagger and was on Jack. The chest fell to the sand and Jack stared at Jas in surprise.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, you've met your match. And her name is Jasmine Torrington." With that said Jas reared back and knocked the stunned and furious Captain unconscious.

...

Jas sprinted through the jungle, branches whacking her face. Her dress twisted up around her feet and she let out a curse. Finally bursting through to the other side, Jas scanned the shore for the dingy she had abandoned the last time she was here. "Where is it?"

"Ah, Ms. Torrington."

"For the Queen's sake!" Jas hollered and actually stomped her foot in disbelief and agitation. "What in the bloody heck are you doing here?"

"That is no way for a lady to talk." Beckett informed her calmly. He glanced at the wooden chest clutched to her stomach. "I heard over the grape line that there was a pirate attack at Port Royale by a ship with black sails. I assumed Sparrow would threaten you for the heart and you would bring him here. I scoured the island right after I dropped you off. Where did you hide it?"

"None of your business!" Jas snapped.

"Hmm. Well, we better depart before dusk comes."

It was then Jas noticed the Endeavour out in the distance. Two officers were rowing their way and Beckett locked a tight hand around her arm.

_Jack is unconscious on the beach. Beckett and Jones are once more in possession of the heart. That means nothing will prevent Jack from killing me now. Once this jerk drops me back off at Port Royale Sparrow is going to hunt me down-again-and kill me. Beckett will again have control over the seas and my father will never reach top in the market._

The ruby pressed against her chest. The key was still hidden. The dagger was still out of reach.

Jasmine spotted her reflection in the lapping water. The blond curls, made-up face and flowing blue dress were what made her a Torrington.

But she didn't want to be a Torrington. She wanted to be a pirate.

Jasmine narrowed her blue eyes. If she could get Beckett's attention off of the chest long enough, she could retrieve her dagger and take back possession of the heart and leave in her dingy. Heck, she would swim back now if she had to!

But that would mean using her ruby as a distraction.

Being a pirate meant taking chances.

"Beckett?"

"That's Lord Beckett." He snapped. "And what is it?"

Jas plunged a hand down the neck of her dress and pulled out the glistening red ruby. Beckett's eyes widened and he made a grab for it. Jas quickly pulled it out of his grasp and chucked it. When his attention was diverted Jas reared back and kicked him in the shin. He went down and Jas got back the small wooden chest. She quickly pulled out her dagger and struck Beckett upside the head.

"Two down in one day. Not bad." Jas grinned and turned to retrieve her ruby. She froze. It had struck a rock and shattered in dozens of pieces.

Disappointed and disheartened, Jas sighed. "I suppose I should have aimed better...wait. What the-?"

Her blue eyes widened as red smoke billowed up rapidly. The island began to shake and the waves started to rise bit by bit. A demonic shrieking filled her ears and Jas gave a terrified scream, racing for her dingy. Shoving the boat into the water, Jas boarded. The wooden chest was wedged between her feet and the girl rowed frantically through the churning water.

Jas continued to row and gaped when the sky above the island turned blood red. The men on the Endeavour were shouting in fear and panic. Jas slunk low and whimpered. "I _really _should have read that book."


	11. Recovering the Sword

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Recovering the Sword**

Jas crawled up and collapsed on the dock, panting heavily. It had taken the better part of the night to row all the way back to Port Royale, but the terror she felt certainly helped in the speed department. The girl dragged the chest up and glanced around. It was still dark out, but she guessed she had roughly an hour until dawn.

"Hide the chest." Jas muttered and shoved the chest into the water. It wasn't that deep and she would be able to swim down and retrieve it.

"Get my sword." She took off down the docks and through the roads, her dress swaying around her ankles. She approached the gates to the Governor's mansion and scaled the iron bars. She crept across the lawn and came upon a window. Locked.

"I am getting a strong sense of déjà vu." Jas scowled and yanked a hair pin from her blond locks. She picked the window's latch and cranked it open. She crawled through and slipped through the carpeted corridors to her parent's quarters.

Jas pressed her ear against the door and listened intently. The only thing she could hear was soft breathing. _Please be asleep._ She begged and slowly opened the door.

The room was dimly lit and she could smell her mother's strong perfume. Her blue eyes wandered to the glass cabinet that held her sword. Her mother didn't know she could pick a lock, but Jas couldn't get to it before because her mother never let her out of her sight.

Jas tiptoed over to the cabinet and gently picked the lock. She pushed the glass door open and removed the sword. She grinned softly and tied the sheath around her waist, loving the feeling of the sword against her leg.

She quickly left the room and jogged down the stairs. She hurried into the parlour and froze.

"Father didn't believe me when I said you ran away again. He said some offices saw you getting kidnapped by pirates. I figured you paid them to do it. And I was right."

Rose leaned back on the futon, legs crossed and her green eyes holding a sly sparkle. Her red silk nightgown reflected the moonlight streaming through the windows.

"Well, you were wrong as usual. I did get kidnapped by pirates, but I have the brains to escape." Jas snapped and stormed to the window. She was about to lift it when a hand seized her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose sneered. "You made the stupid mistake of coming back, so you'll be staying. And trust me, I don't like it anymore than you do."

Jas rolled her blue eyes. "Have you ever thought about the fact that if I leave, father will have no choice but to hand the company over to you?"

The grip on her wrist faltered. Rose always wanted to prove she was just as smart as her younger sister. And she was the oldest! That meant she was entitled to the company before her sister. The money and luxurious benefits would be a bonus as well.

Rose and Jas had never really got along. Rose cared only about her appearance and reputation. She cared about money. Jas hated being dressed up and spoiled. She wanted to prove her independence. So when her family took a charter to England for a visit, Jas snuck off and stowed aboard a boat that was heading in the opposite direction. She pilfered a few items of clothing and Jasmine Torrington; teen pirate had been created.

Both sisters glowered at each other for a moment longer. Rose let go of her younger sister's wrist and hoisted the window up. She pointed out into the dark with a manicured nail and narrowed her emerald gaze. "Don't come back."

Jas leapt over the sill and paused for a moment. She glanced back. "Thanks for doing something for me for a change. Even if you have your completely shallow and selfish reasons for doing so."

Rose didn't answer. She instead watched her sister disappear into the night before pulling the window down and drawing the drapes closed.

...

Jas hurried back to the docks and glanced at the sun slowly starting to peek over the horizon. She stared at her reflecting in the water and scowled. She would take care of her appearance later. Right now she had to get out of Port Royale.

She dove into the water and swam to the depths. She found her chest lodged in the sand and dragged it up to the surface. She shoved it back into her small dingy and spluttered. She tucked her wet hair behind her ears and her blue dress was plastered to her body.

Gripping the oars, Jas started rowing away from shore. She needed to think about what happened when the ruby broke.

And try to figure out what exactly it meant for her.

**A short one. It's more of a filler chapter. The action will start in the next chapter though. I just needed a chapter that made Jas get her sword back. **


	12. Evil Spirits

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Evil Spirits**

Jack gripped the wooden railings of the Pearl with one hand and held the other to his pounding head. The minx had managed to once more elude him and escape with the heart. But that was not what was on his mind at the moment.

The island that was getting farther in the distance as they sailed on was shaking so violently the waves were harshly pounding into the ship. The sky above Jalapa was turning blood red. "What the bloody 'ell is going on?"

Teague massaged his temples. "The child failed to read the rest of my book. When the ruby is damaged in any way it awakens an evil spirit bent on destruction. That's way it is hidden on Jalapa Island. No one knows where to find it without my book."

"And the girl happened to have the knowledge to realize that." Jack muttered.

"I kind of wish you had broken the ruby instead."

"Thanks Da."

"Do you know how to defeat the evil spirit of the sacred ruby?"

"No..."

Teague sighed. "The reason the evil spirit was trapped in the ruby was because she was too powerful to fully defeat. Now that she is freed, only the person that set her free can defeat her."

"And that would be the brat." Jack finished with a scowl. "What does this feminine evil spirit look like?"

"No clue mate. All I have to go by are the legends and ancient texts. And from the looks of it-"Teague jerked a thumb towards the quivering island and red sky. "-they're true."

Jack ran a hand through his black hair and frowned. "So our main priority to not die."

"And in order to do that we need to find that minx and force her to fight the evil spirit."

"She won't be in Port Royale anymore. She's too smart for that. So...where else would she go?"

Teague smiled. "She would go to the one place where she could stow away and get a ride to where no one would find her. And where is the one place where pirates from all over come to visit?"

"Tortuga," Jack whispered.

"You got it mate."

Jack frowned and stared at the sea. "I suppose Calypso will have to wait. First make the brat defeat this evil spirit and then I'll tear her apart."

"Sounds like a plan Jackie."

...

Jasmine once more let the chest sink to the bottom of the dark water. She managed to try off a bit. With a sigh the girl wandered through the dirty streets of Tortuga. She tied her damp hair back with a ribbon and winced when she walked on her sore feet. She hated flats...

She entered a bar and slumped in a stool. She kicked off her flats and pulled her dagger from the sheath tied to her thigh. She sliced through the sleeves on her dress in annoyance and chucked them away. She put the dagger back in its sheath and did a mental inventory on what she had.

_Dagger. Sword. Davy Jones' heart. Key to the chest._

Jas groaned and cradled her head in her hands. The heart would stay below the docks of Tortuga until she found a ride that would take her far away. It was starting to become a burden.

"You've done it now, haven't you?"

"UGH!" Jas shrieked and slammed her head on the counter. "I am not in the mood, Sparrow!"

She was turned around roughly. Her irritated blue eyes looked straight into Jack's angry brown ones. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Ok! I broke the ruby and something strange and possibly dangerous is going on!" Jas threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"The only way the evil spirit can be defeated is if the person who set her free battles her. That would be you, luv."

Jas paled. "Evil spirit?"

"It seems that long ago there was a dangerous and evil woman that terrorized the Earth. Brave voo-doo men and woman trapped this spirit in a ruby. The one you broke."

"No way! I can't!"

Jack jerked her roughly and dragged her out of the bar. She struggled to break free and scowled when his grip didn't loosen. She was taken to the Pearl and shoved aboard.

Teague was there to greet her. "Are you willing to co-operate?"

Jas scowled, blue eyes flashing. "I can't beat an evil spirit. I refuse to."

"So I suppose it won't interest you that the evil spirit will track you down and destroy you anyway."

Jas paused and closed her eyes. She could either run away and die as a coward, or fight and die with some honour. The answer was obvious. "Alright. Where is this evil spirit?"

Jack whipped out his compass and studied it. "What do you know? Looks like she's heading for Port Royale."

No doubt after her family. Jas scowled and glared at the rippling waves as the Pearl departed. "Bloody heck."

Why was it always her?


	13. A Youth Lost

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A Youth Lost**

Rose pressed herself against the wooden door, her hand desperately trying to open it. It seemed to be stuck. Face pale and emerald eyes wide she stared at the strange thing before her.

It had burst in unexpectedly while Mother was filing her nails in the parlour. Her screams caused Father to rush downstairs and Rose to follow quickly behind him. Her dress had gotten stuck on a loose nail. After a minute of yanking she was free and she hurried downstairs. Her Mother and Father were unconscious on the floor with blood pooling around their heads and that _thing _was smiling so cruelly it wasn't human.

And then it came after her.

The thing certainly resembled a human, but it just couldn't be. Her eyes were blood red and she had fangs that glistened when she smiled. The thing had long black hair with burning red streaks that trailed all the way down her back and ended at her waist with a few strands framing her heart-shaped face. Her long nails were painted red and her red dress skimmed the floor.

But from what Rose could tell, she was pretty sure this thing didn't have feet.

"I shall ask you again. Where is your sister?" The voice was deep with a slight female tone to it. When she spoke Rose swore the ground beneath them rumbled.

"I-I don't know." Rose stuttered. Figures her sister would be the one to lure such a strange person-pr creature-into their home.

"Hmm. Then it seems you will be joining your parents."

Only the blinding flash of red light and roaring of thunder could drown out Rose's terrified screams.

...

Jas leaned against the railing of the ship and stared at the lapping waves. There had been news of this evil spirit wrecking havoc upon Port Royale and they had departed. Jack wanted to throw her in the brig, but Elizabeth had protested and Jas ended up being allowed above deck, but under strict watch.

_I haven't seen Elizabeth in a long while..._Jas thought. She was mildly surprised to hear that the daughter of the Governor had entangled herself with such people.

But then again, isn't that what she had done?

_And look where it's gotten me._

Jas sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. The curls had finally dried out and left her with her naturally straight blonde hair. She didn't have her bandana to keep her hair out of her face, so the ribbon would have to do for now.

She could do nothing about the dress. At least she cut the sleeves off...

_What on Earth am I getting into?_

The girl was nervous. She had a right to be. If she ran, she would die eventually and at her cowardice hundreds of others would die as well. But if she fought, she would die with some pride and honour and with the knowledge that she tried.

"Jasmine?"

The girl turned her blue eyes to Elizabeth. She was making her way over, concern filling her pretty features. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Jas shrugged. "As alright as I'll ever be with the knowledge that I just might die in the next three hours."

"Don't talk like that." Elizabeth chided. "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

"Maybe," Jas replied dubiously. "I'm surprised you haven't jumped ship yet."

Elizabeth smiled. "I've been through worse."

"Yes. I've heard all about you being kidnapped. I understand you falling in love with Turner and all, but coming back to the likes of this?" Jas gestured around the Pearl. "I didn't expect that from you."

"It's a long story. Most of which has to do with the heart of Davy Jones." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and Jas grinned sheepishly. "But never mind that. I've come to terms with the pirate nature within me. How about you? How could the sweet toddler I once knew turn into a pirate?"

Jas groaned softly and rubbed her temples. "I didn't like being part of an aristocratic family. I didn't like the dressing up and acting all posh. I didn't like Mother forbidding me to play in the garden and Father forcing me to spend countless hours reviewing his business. At least your father gave you a choice."

"He isn't too keen on what I'm doing either." Elizabeth said and pushed her dark blonde hair away from her face.

"Maybe not, but he is allowing you to be with Turner, correct?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. Jas continued. "Your father has your interests at heart. My father needs someone to take over the business he spent his life creating. My mother is hopeless and my sister doesn't have the brains."

"You were always at ends with Rose, weren't you?" Elizabeth mused.

"She wanted everything I didn't. She was jealous of the fact my future was already set and she just might have to work for hers." Jas frowned. "I wanted to get out. So I snuck off when my family was boarding the boat to England and I hitched a ride. I stole some clothes and this amulet. The dagger and sword came after. Thus Jasmine Torrington; teen pirate was born."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I must admit, you're a rather good pirate."

Jas raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth grinned. "Not many can outwit Captain Sparrow and get out with all limbs attached. Not many can steal from Captain Teague and live at all."

Jas shrugged. "I call myself lucky."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I better get back to my station before Jack blows a fit. Calm down, alright? I'm sure luck will be with you through this as well."

Jas watched her walk away and turned her attention back to the sea. Something landed on her shoulder and Jas rolled her blue eyes, knowing it was the monkey. "Well Jack, do you think I have a chance?"

He chattered loudly, almost in a laughing matter. Jas sighed and rested her chin on the wooden railing. "I didn't think so."

...

Jasmine slowly walked through the empty streets of Port Royale. It was completely empty, the rushing of the wind the only sound in the barren port. The girl gulped nervously and continued forward. "Here evil spirit...here evil spirit."

She froze. The entire sky above the Governor's mansion was blood red. Her blue eyes widened with horror and fear.

"Father!"

Jas stumbled to the side as Elizabeth barrelled past her and stormed through the gates. Will was quick to follow, shouting at her to stop. Jas ran a hand through her hair once more and whimpered softly. What would be waiting for her inside?

And more importantly, would she find her family dead or alive?

A hand landed on her shoulder. Jas jumped and whirled around. Jack was staring at her, brown eyes narrowed a bit. "We better hurry before Elizabeth gets herself slaughtered."

"You don't have to come in. That is unless of course you want to see me get killed." Jas said flatly. Before she lost her surge of attitude and annoyance she went through the gates and entered the mansion. There was an uneasy silence...

"AAGGHH!"

Elizabeth's ear-piercing scream caused Jas to tear into the parlour. The girl stumbled, froze and gaped.

First off, it was the sight of her dead parents and sister that made her freeze. The glistening red blood staining the hardwood floor, the pale faces and the glazed over eyes, forever frozen in surprise came as a shock to her already damaged nerves.

Next, it was the woman-at least, it looked like a woman. She was floating above the stunned Elizabeth and Will had thrown himself between the demon and his bride-to-be. The demon had flowing raven hair that drifted to her waist, burning blood red eyes and nails and a dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles.

But she didn't have ankles. She was simply floating in the air. Jas snapped out of her frozen state and tackled the woman. With a shriek she crashed to the floor. Jas hastily shooed Will and Elizabeth away. They ran from the parlour.

The woman slowly floated up. Jas yanked out her sword and glared, trying to calm the pounding of her heart.

"Ah. So you must be the one that so helpfully set me free." She purred.

"Not on purpose." Jas snapped.

"That may be true. But since you are the only one that can trap me again, I will not take any chances. You will die."

"Glad to see you're so straight about it."

The woman smiled, revealing point fangs. "I will introduce myself. I am Mariette Almelo. And you are dead."

There was a flash of blinding red light, and everything went black in that one instant.

...

Jas moaned softly and slowly awoke. She rubbed her pounding head and furrowed her brow as she tried to clear her fuzzy vision. "What the bloody heck happened?"

"YOU!"

Jas widened her blue eyes and scrambled backwards. She could feel the rough and seaweed-covered deck on her bare palms. Davy Jones, tentacles wigging in rage, stormed towards her. He lifted her up by the neck of her dress and glowered at her. "You shall spend the next hundred years on me ship in servitude."

She struggled to breathe, the neck of the dress digging into her flesh. "What...the...bloody...heck is...going on?" She rasped.

Davy snarled at her. "Mariette just happens to be a demon. And she sends select victims to _my _ship."

Jas managed to look around. She was indeed on the Dutchmen. Every fish-faced creature was sneering at her. The girl tried to collect her thoughts.

She was killed. That quickly. All it had taken was a red blast of light and she was dead. No match for Mariette. Everyone was doomed.

Davy suddenly let her go. Jas crashed to the deck and tried to keep the overwhelming panic from showing. She stood up slowly and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears.

She was dead. And on Davy Jones' ship.

"YOU LOUSY BUGGER! YOU STUPID BLIGHTER!"

A pair of hands seized around her throat and Jas toppled to the deck once more. She was being throttled within an inch of her life-

By an extremely ticked-off Rose.

**Don't panic. It's not the end for Jas. The girl always has a plan you know ;) **


	14. A Deal with Davy

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A Deal with Davy**

Jas tumbled around the seaweed covered deck, her hands gripping Rose's hair and trying to shove her older sister off of her. "Get OFF!"

"You're the reason why I'm _dead. _Now I'm going to have to work without pay!" Rose shrieked. "You're the reason Mother and Father are dead!"

Jas scowled. "Where are they?"

"How the heck should I know? All I remember is this stupid flash of red light and I ended up here! ON THE DUTCHMAN!"

Jas slammed her sister to the deck and hastily stood up. She pressed her bare foot to her sister's stomach and glowered. "So I screwed up. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm dead to!"

Rose faltered, and narrowed her green eyes. "I guess that's what they mean by karma."

"Maybe. Now get up and start acting your age."

"Look who's talking!" Rose snapped. But she stood up and crossed her arms tightly over her stomach, eyes darting nervously across the deck. She was obviously aware there were more males than females on this ship.

Jas removed the ribbon holding up her blonde hair and shook it out. Her piercing blue eyes studied Davy for a moment. The captain was glowering at her, claw hovering over his sword. "How about we make a deal?"

Davy snorted. "What could ye possibly have that I would want?"

"Your heart."

The claw fell from the hilt and hung by his waist. His beady eyes narrowed and a scowl crossed his features. "That is mine to begin with. I should not have ta ask where it is."

"But you have to. You don't know where it is. Someone else might find it and stab it, and where does that leave _you_?"

Davy snarled. "I'll hear you out. But I make no guarantees."

Rose frowned in puzzlement and slowly inched her way beside her younger sister when the fish-faced crew members leered at her. Jas quelled an eye-roll and continued.

"You want the heart. I know where it is. I'll tell you where it is under these conditions; you give my parents and me a second chance-oh fine. You give my parents, my sister and I a second chance at life."

"Is that all?" Davy asked sarcastically.

Jas raised an eyebrow. "No. The people that trapped her the first time had powers. Voo-doo powers, but still magic of sorts. I am only human. I could defeat her, however, if I had immortality."

"Absolutely not!" Davy roared.

Jas held up a hand. "_Temporary _immortality. You can take it away the second Mariette is back in...a jewel of sorts."

Davy frowned and crossed his arms. "Seems like a bit much for you and naught for me."

"The heart is your source of life. People say a life is priceless, but what do _you _say? Are you willing to put a price to ensure you stay immortal?"

"What if you lie?"

Jas rocked back on her bare heels and thought for a moment. "If I lie and the heart is not where I said it is, then you can have my soul for an eternity. _But _only if I'm lying; if someone happened to get to it before you did, not my problem."

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea who you're making a deal with?" Rose hissed.

Jas waved her aside. "I get temporary immortality and my family gets a second chance at life. In return, I tell you where the heart is and if I happen to be lying you get my soul for an eternity. Do we have an accord?"

Davy studied her outstretched hand. He was grudging to admit that he had never seen someone so young so willingly-and fearlessly-make a deal with _him_.

But, she was willing to give him his heart back, and then he could rid himself of that blasted Lord Beckett once and for all.

Jas didn't flinch when his slimy claw gripped her hand and they shook. Rose ran a hand through her hair and frowned. "So...when do I get my life back?"

"After." Jas said curtly.

"WHAT?" Rose shrieked.

"There's no point in you wasting your life when Mariette catches up with you again."

"What about Mother and Father? They're not even here!"

Jas glanced at Davy and raised an eyebrow. "I think he can make it happen. It _was _part of the deal. Just stay here and when this stupid woman is put back in a jewel you'll get your shallow life back." The blonde paused and stared at Rose's wrist. "Give me your bracelet."

Rose widened her emerald eyes and hugged her ruby and sapphire bracelet to her chest. "No! Use your amulet!"

"She can't." Davy said flatly. "I made it so that when the amulet is destroyed, so is her immortality."

Jas blinked. "Huh. Good to know, I guess."

"NO!" Rose snapped again.

"For the love of Britain..." Jas reared back and punched her unsuspecting sister right in the nose. She stumbled back and collapsed to the deck, blood streaming from her nose. Jas stormed forward and snatched the bracelet from her wrist and snapped it on her own.

"Nice right hook."

Jas smirked. "Thanks." The girl reached down and removed her dagger. She slit the dress just above the knees and the shimmering blue fabric slunk to the deck. Jas stretched and moved her legs. "Much better. Less restriction."

"Are you quite ready?" Davy snapped. "Are you going to tell me where my heart is or not?"

"There's a small wooden chest hidden below the docks of Tortuga. That's where it is." Jas pulled the key from around her neck and raised an eyebrow. Davy nodded and the blonde heathen disappeared, and the key was resting on the dock.

Rose whimpered slightly and shrunk back. Davy held up a claw and the advancing crew members halted. "You will not touch her. She will reside in the brig until the brat finishes."

Davy turned his attention onto the older girl. "You will not make a sound in the brig, understood?"

Rose nodded mutely. She shivered as she was escorted down the slimy ship and into the brig. She still was wondering what the heck was going on.

Jasmine never told her anything.

**Well, the battle shall be in the next chapter :P **


	15. Life or Death

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Life or Death**

Jack gritted his teeth and stared at the sharp nail that was currently holding his chin up. The spirit's burning eyes scanned his face, brow furrowed in thought. "Ah yes. I believe you are the one they call Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack corrected. He was still a bit numb after realizing the child had perished at the hands of this creature. He had not calculated her immense power, and he noted that Jas was a girl, a mortal, and not a being with magical abilities. She had been a fool to steal the ruby in the first place, and he was a fool for speaking about it in a public place.

"A mere title. One that shall not last long." The nail dug into his skin, drawing blood. Jack narrowed his brown eyes but didn't say anything. He could best Davy Jones himself, but a demon? Not in his jurisdiction.

Jack felt the grip on his chin disappear. He stared at Mariette, who was now lying on the ground in shock. A small figure was crouched beside her, and when she righted Jack could not help but grin. "Do I want to know?"

Jas shook out her long blonde hair and smiled. "Probably not. You might want to leave while you still have the chance."

"I suppose you have something that can beat this wench?"

"Don't I always have a plan?"

"It seems like you do, but most of those plans go awry lass." Jack pointed out. Jas shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll just have to wait and see where this tiff goes, won't I?" She swung back and nailed Mariette in the jaw when she tried to stand up. The evil spirit clutched her nose and Jas grinned. Jack rolled his eyes but hurried out of the demolished parlour at once.

Jas rocked back on her bare heels and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Mariette rose up, flames circling around her and rising in rage. "How _dare _you?" Jas winced when the flames struck her, and blinked when they lapped up her skin, no feeling and no pain.

_So this is what it's like to be immortal._

Mariette stared in shock. "How is this possible?"

Jas removed her sword and narrowed her blue eyes. "Let's just say I levelled the battle field."

The girl shot through the flaming wall and went to strike Mariette with her sword. The spirit blocked the blow and another flash of red light illuminated the room. Jas toppled backwards and put up her feet, preventing Mariette from pinning her to the ground. The sharp nails clawed at her face, but no cuts came. Jas grunted and moved her foot so she could kick Mariette in the face.

She fell off of Jas and angrily got to her feet. Her burning red eyes flashed menacingly and Jas squeaked when she was seized by her throat. "You may be immune to my power, but you _will _be beaten within an inch of your pathetic life."

Jas tensed as the spirit threw her through the glass windows. The glass shattered and Jas was sent hurtling through the air and landing with a pained thump on the other side of the iron gates. "Thank you Davy Jones..."She muttered.

The ruby and sapphire bracelet was locked tightly around her wrist. She needed a way to get Mariette into the bracelet and keep her trapped. The problem was that she wasn't a voo-doo priestess. So she would need to hold Mariette off until...

Well. Until she thought of something.

There was a giant boom, and Jas clucked her tongue when Mariette rose from the now demolished roof of the Governor's mansion, flames licking everywhere. "Bugger. Now I'm probably going to have to pay for that."

She got to her feet and jumped backwards when Mariette leapt at her with a steak knife clutched between her hands. The spirit glowered at her and struck rapidly. Jas quickly deflected the blows with her sword, blue eyes following her every move.

Jas knocked the knife from her hands and kicked her hard in the stomach. Mariette stumbled and tried again to waste her with whatever the red light was. It seemed to simply bounce off of Jas harmlessly. Jas ran forward and went to strike with her sword, but strange red flaming ropes shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles. Her sword clattered to the ground.

Jas tugged frantically. The bonds would not give. "Oh...bugger."

...

Barbossa frowned as he scanned Port Royale with his telescope. "It don' look good, Jack."

Jack stared at the smoke filling the sky, mixing into the blood red. He frowned before turning to Tia Dalma, who was watching with a thoughtful expression on her face. An idea struck him, and he rolled his eyes. "The little idiot..."

He had a feeling the child forgot that only a voo-doo priestess had the spell to trap Mariette.

...

Jas twisted in the strange roping, brow furrowed in concentration. It was fire, right? And fire could be extinguished with water.

Her blue eyes roamed the yard. They fell upon a tarp that was strapped over the entrance to a pub, most likely used to keep the water off of incoming guests. Mariette was currently polishing _her _sword. Jas scowled. She would _not _be killed with her own sword.

Very slowly, she reached down, pretending to scratch her ankle. Her fingers crept up her dress to find the barely hidden sheath. She slipped out her dagger and frowned at the extreme shortness of her dress.

Father would absolutely die if he saw her. Oh wait...bad joke.

Jasmine twirled the diamond and sapphire studded dagger with nimble figures and locked her blue eyes on the awning. She flicked the dagger at the worn ropes holding it up and braced herself.

The water was freezing. Jas gasped and pushed back her soaking blonde hair. Her blue dress gathered above her knees and Mariette snapped her head up in shock. The flaming ropes had died away, and Jas got another idea.

"You might want to try that again." She taunted, scooping her dagger up from the ground and tearing down the street, flames pelting at her back. She jumped to avoid the ropes slithering along the dirt road and came upon the docks. She hastily slipped her dagger back into the sheath tied around her thigh and stumbled to a halt on the rough wood. She glanced up and scanned the area.

"Foolish child!"

Mariette appeared in a burst of flames. Her red dress flared in anger. "When will this silly game end?"

"Right about now." Jas commented casually. She broke into a run and tackled Mariette. Her nails dug into her arms, but she barely noticed. Both girls toppled into the water. Bubbles gurgled from her mouth as they sunk lower, Mariette thrashing in her grip.

A strange red and black blob appeared at the surface. It was a familiar blob. Jas kicked Mariette in the face and pushed her deeper into the black water. She swam to the surface and coughed. Jack was crouched on the docks and he stumbled back a bit when she appeared.

Jas blinked at a dark skinned woman standing next to him, in a golden dress. "Hello."

"This is Tia Dalma; voo-doo priestess."

Jas looked surprised and then relieved. "Jasmine Torrington; teen pirate."

"You've caused a lot of trouble, haven't you child?"

Jas grinned sheepishly. "Just a bit. Do you think you could help me out?"

"The spell can only be used by a voo-doo priestess." Tia reminded the child.

"I'm sure Jack didn't bring you here to tell me this. Anything is worth a try, isn't it?"

"Very well. The spell is this;

_Demons that rise,_

_Prepare to meet your demise._

_I call your black soul to me,_

_To be trapped in this ruby that I hold and let it be,_

_That you shall naught step upon this Earth and I decree,_

_You will only be set free,_

_When a fool comes along and breaks your jewelled prison,_

_Upon which he shall be the one to trap you again with precision"_

Jas hastily put the spell into her memory. The rhyming certainly helped. "Got it. Thanks a lot!"

Tia frowned when a hand reached up and dragged Jas back under the water. Jack leaned back and glanced at her. "Don't you believe she can do it?"

"I sense something within her, but I can't quite say what."

"That seems to be the case with young Jasmine. Always a puzzle, she is."

...

Jas fought under the water and kicked and thrashed. Mariette once again seized her throat and Jas wiggled about even more. Mariette accidently grabbed the chain that held her amulet...and it snapped off.

Her blue eyes widened in horror as her trinket floated to the depths below. The ability to not drown was replaced with her lungs suddenly compressing, begging for air. She reared her foot back and kicked her in the shin as hard as she could. The grip around her neck loosened, and Jas took the opportunity to sink her teeth into the spirit's hand. It was yanked back with a gurgle of protest, and Jas hurriedly swam back to the surface.

"Bloody latch!" She coughed when she reached the docks. She swung herself up and gagged, a spew of water splattering on the deck. Jasmine scrambled back and narrowed her blue eyes when the water bubbled rapidly.

_Think! You need a way to keep her detained long enough..._Her blue eyes travelled to a stack of barrels tied up a few feet away. Well...it worked on Teague, didn't it? So maybe it would work on her.

Mariette burst from the water just as Jas sliced through the last rope with her dagger. She jumped out of the way as the barrels rolled down the wooden docks and collided with the weak and gasping spirit.

Jas held up her wrist, showing the ruby and sapphire bracelet. _Please work..._

"_Demons that rise,_

_Prepare to meet your demise._

_I call your black soul to me,_

_To be trapped in this ruby that I hold and let it be,_

_That you shall naught step upon this Earth and I decree,_

_You will only be set free,_

_When a fool comes along and breaks your jewelled prison,_

_Upon which he shall be the one to trap you again with precision_"

Jasmine was pleasantly surprised when Mariette rose in the air, red lights swirling around her and she seemed to be being sucked in the direction of her bracelet.

"How is this possible?" Mariette shrieked as she tried to keep a hold on the edge of the deck in desperation.

Jas tilted her head to the side. "I made a deal with Davy Jones, and I apparently have some voo-doo magic in me. And I don't lose easily."

"Who are you?" Mariette whispered; red eyes going wide as she stared at the blonde child with the knee-length blue dress and bare feet. She lost her grip and went speeding towards the bracelet.

"Did I not introduce myself? I am Jasmine Torrington; former aristocrat, teen pirate and future captain. Time to meet your demise."

Mariette gave a final shriek before there was a blinding flash of light. She was gone, and Jas' ruby and sapphire bracelet glowed briefly. "Phew. Glad that's over."

Jas wiped a trickle of blood off of her lip and sighed. She had almost gotten away without a scratch. She spotted Tia Dalma watching her at the end of the docks. "Hey! Do you happen to know-"Bugger. Who could she possibly be related to that would know voo-doo? "Carol Torrington?" Why not? Although she highly doubted-

"Crazy C? She was one of the craziest priestesses I've ever had the pleasure of meeting!" Tia exclaimed.

Jack smirked at Jas' slack-jawed response. "I don't think she was expecting that."

Her mother used to be a voo-doo priestess called Crazy C? Bloody heck... Where did she come off telling her to be proper and not pirate-y? "'m learning something new every day," Jas muttered.

The girl removed the bracelet and tossed it to Jack. He caught it quickly and frowned. "Give it to Captain Teague for me. I think he'll be the best guard for that...thing."

There was another flash of light and three people appeared. A frazzled looking Carol who instantly paled when she saw Tia, a confused Edward who was staring wide-eyed at Jas and a cross Rose.

"I'm guessing you gave away my bracelet?" She asked coldly.

Jas scowled. "I needed something to trap that bloody spirit into and it very well wasn't going to be my amulet."

A smirk crossed the older girls face. "Where is your amulet?"

A hand flew to her neck and Jas' eyes widened when she remembered her amulet had sunk. "Bugger."

"Language, young lady." Carol snapped.

"Yes Crazy C."

Carol closed her eyes and opened them, a scowl sent in the direction of Tia, who just smiled knowingly. Edward was baffled. "Who is Crazy C?"

Jas glanced at the approaching Navy officers who decided it was safe to come out of hiding. "I'd leave if I were you, Jack. The cavalry is arriving."

Jack nodded once and left for the Pearl with Tia close behind. Jas perched on the edge of the docks and Rose frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my amulet," Jas replied simply before diving into the water.

...

Jas climbed onto the shoreline, dripping and coughing. Her amulet was once more around her neck. She had managed to collect her amulet and swim away without her family noticing. Jas sighed and climbed up to the roads of Port Royale and started to jog, her bare feet slapping the dirt. She found her sword discarded by the pub and she quickly sheathed it before sprinting for the Pearl, which was still docked.

Hey, the least Jack could do was give her a ride.

...

Jack stared at the open waters as the Pearl sailed away from Port Royale. Gibbs came up to him, a slight smile on his face. Jack raised an eyebrow. Gibbs gestured behind him and Jack peered over the man's shoulder. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Jas grinned sheepishly as Pintel and Ragetti held her gently by the arms. Her damp blonde hair fell around her face and her blue dress was stuck to her upper body. "Long time no see."

Jack rubbed his temples and sighed. "What are ye doing?"

"Hitching a ride...to wherever. Just drop me off at Tortuga and I'm sure I'll find a ride somewhere."

"Your parents?"

"I left them a note at the mansion. Speaking of which, whatever happened to the Governor and Turner and Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth and Turner are below deck and the Governor is all right. He happened to be on a business trip when Mariette assaulted your...family."

Jas rolled her blue eyes. "They'll get over it. Especially Rose. So, can you bring me to Tortuga?"

Jack thought for a moment. "No."

"Why not? It's not even out of your way! And I did save your butt."

"After you put it in danger in the first place." Jack pointed out.

Jas sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do? Swim to Tortuga?"

"I wouldn't think so." Teague said casually as he came up to them. "I happen to have other plans for you lass."

Jas frowned. "What?"

"Jackie and I were talking and I think a suitable punishment would be for you to work under me for the next four years."

"But I'll be an adult in two years!" Jas protested.

"You steal my book and unleash havoc. You're lucky I don't hand you over to the Commodore."

Jas paled. "Um...I guess I can come with you."

Teague smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Pintel, Ragetti, take her to Jack's quarters and give her a change of clothes. That dress is far too short for a young lady."

As the three left, Jack glanced at his father in amusement. "She'll be quite the hassle."

"I need some excitement. Besides, she's never really had a family. I don't quite call those snobby aristocrats parental material anyway."

"This feels so much better..."

Both pirate captains turned around to see Jas standing there in black slacks, her oversized black boots and a white sleeveless shirt. Jas adjusted the green bandana holding back her blonde strands that had wooden beads twisted in them. "Thanks a lot. I was missing this attire..."

Teague smiled. "You look like a pirate. And that's how you should look."

And it was about time someone accepted that.

**The next chapter-and last chapter-will be a short little tidbit about Davy searching for his heart.**


	16. A Heart Lost

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A Heart Lost**

Davy rolled his eyes when the inhabitants of Tortuga screamed in horror and panic upon seeing the Dutchman rise up out of the water. It bobbed in the middle of the sea, and Davy ordered one of his crew members to retrieve the heart for him.

The shark-head broke through the surface a few moments later and handed Davy the wooden chest. A cruel grin crossed his fishy features and the captain inserted the key into the lock and opened it. "At last, I'm free of-"

He froze, eyes bulging as he stared at the empty box. The key clattered to the moss-covered deck and he let out a roar of rage.

"I say Jones, looking for this?"

Davy slowly turned to stare at the smug and arrogant Cutler Beckett, standing casually on the docks of Tortuga and not seeming at all bothered by the grime and filth that surrounded him.

"How?" He whispered.

"Jasmine wasn't subtle when she dove into these disgusting waters with the chest. My secret associate witnessed her hiding the chest and contacted me immediately, thinking I would find it of interest." Beckett grinned coldly. "The ship is once more under my command, Jones. Set sail for Port Royale at once. I have a pirate extermination to begin and a compass to fetch."

**A small epilogue. I suppose I could have put it in the last chapter...oh well. Thanks to all that reviewed :) I really appreciate it.**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
